


SpideyKiss

by rememberthewordforget



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Diane is a lesbian you cowards, Fluff, Halloween AU, Jason is a dumbass but we love him, Jason is venezuelan, Lucas is a furry, M/M, One Shot, Peter has red hair but he aint payson, Peter hoards candles, Peter is #1 Tom Holland stan, Rory & Diane, Spideykiss, Tanya and Lucas are couple goals, Tooth Rotting Fluff, happy bois, i recieve no feeback, yes. Jason is hispanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberthewordforget/pseuds/rememberthewordforget
Summary: Just two cute and happy boyfriends celebrating Halloween. No drama, no sadness, no death.





	SpideyKiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be kind. Feedback and constructive critism would be appreciated <3  
This idea came from a discord and later a drawing. Enjoy!

It was Halloween Day at St Cecilia's. Peter had always loved holidays, Halloween was no exception.  
He woke up to the smell of a cinnamon candle, his boyfriend bought for their fourth anniversary since “dating”...his boyfriend. Although he never allowed himself to say it aloud, that word always filled his heart. Boyfriend. How simple it would be to say one word, but it wasn't. Not for Peter. He knew better than to say that word. To think that a single word was the difference between heaven and hell. That word wasn’t boyfriend though. It was a word that he violently shook from his head. “Ga-”  
"Peter?" Jason huffed.  
The boy sat up from their bed. His messy brown hair brought red on Peter’s cheeks.  
"What time is it?" He groaned. Peter grabbed his crappy overworked iPhone 5 from the night stand.  
“6:57”  
"Three minutes early Simmonds. Not bad.” He smirked as he placed a gentle kiss on Peter’s forehead.  
“How does it feel to beat the alarm?" Jason said in a sad attempt to seem wide awake.  
"It feels exhausting" Peter sighed.  
"I'm gonna hop into the shower" the boy groaned.  
"Can I join you?" The sleepy boy said.  
"In your dreams, jock"  
"As always" the dark haired boy winked.  
The red haired boy smacked his boyfriend in the face with a pillow.  
-  
-  
"What is your costume this year?!" Peter hollered to his roommate who was now taking his turn in the shower.  
"You know the rules!" The boy shouted back. Peter chuckled as he opened the box that contained his costume. They had done this for years. They would each get their costume and secretly stash it. And then the fun began in Halloween, when they would put their costumes on while the other was showering and sneak off. The first boy to find the other won!  
Peter always won, since Jason never bothered to change hiding places. Peter had no intentions of losing this year. Each year the winner (aka Peter Simmonds) would be prized by a favor from the other boy. Freshman year it was the answers to the Geometry quiz (We all know that Peter ain’t no saint). That saved him from flunking the quiz.  
-  
-  
Peter scurried away to homeroom in costume. As he walked by the halls he saw Tanya wearing bell bottoms, with a sparkly shirt, she was also rocking an afro with pink tainted round glasses.  
“I swear Lucas! Is this your best “Blast From the Past” look?!” An annoyed Tanya grumbled.  
“Hey hey hey. I am embracing my true self!” Lucas smiled as he closely followed her he wore a tail, cat ears and smudged marker on his nose. The combination was definitely...a sight.  
Diane scurried across the hall, full of tears, she wore a light pink and purple dress embroidered by golden trims and a pointy matching cone hat.  
“Diane!” Rory chased after her wearing more accurate time-wise attire. A dark green gown with a matching green hat. A costume Peter recognized from Act 1 Scene 5 from Romeo Juliet. I guess stage managers really can get away with everything, he shrugged.  
Peter went to the back of the school, behind some trees, were there was a small park, that was technically off campus. Peter stretched his arms out and breathed the fresh air that smelled like faint pine cones. The park was the one place outside their room that Jason didn’t “play pretend”. Peter squatted beneath the slide and stared down the way that he came from, ready to catch Jason in costume. As the minutes passed Peter found himself on the lone swing. There was only so much time he could handle being all scrunched up in a small space. He looked down on his phone that he had to carry in his hand. 7:48. School started at 8:10. He was about to head back to his room when suddenly he felt hands on his waist.  
"Hi, Spidey" the dark haired boy breathed in Peter's ear.  
"GOD!" The red haired boy jumped, almost falling off the swing.  
"JASON! How are you here?! Where is your costume?!” The shorter boy spoke dumbfounded.  
"What do you mean. I am in costume!"Jason turned around to reveal a sign that said. "Where art thou?" and an arrow pointed at Jason.  
"I'm Romeo!"  
"You dumbass" Peter cackled.  
"You procrastinated on costume shopping, huh?" Peter playfully nudged Jason. He knew Jason too well.  
"...possibly" the boy answered with a sad guilty smile.  
"That still doesn't explain how you got here, though. I kept my eye on the door the whole time!". To this the other boy tried to suppress a laugh.  
"Peter. There are literally two different doors on opposite sides"  
The red haired boy’s eyes turned from confused to amused, he shook his head in shame.  
"Mr. Cohen's emergency exit door. I'm such an idiot". He laughed softly  
"The Idiot and the Dumbass, an epic love story!" Jason announced, as he grabbed Peter. One hand on his waist the other with his hand. The boys drunkenly waltzed around the small park. Peter let go with a smug, suspicious smile across his face as he walked towards the monkey bars.  
"What are you up to now Spiderman?" Jason asked. Peter climbed on top of the monkey bars, as they creaked loudly.  
"Peter. You're gonna fall!" a worried Jason said. He was ready to catch his falling boyfriend at a second's call. Peter seductively smirked at this. As he sat facing against his boyfriend.  
"Since I won this year's game, you owe me a favor" Peter exclaimed.  
"Lies and propaganda. I found you first!"  
"But you're not wearing a costume." Peter turned his head to show his smug smile.  
"Uhm" An offended boyfriend waved his paper sign.  
"I hardly call a piece of paper a ‘costume’, jock" Peter teased. As Jason was about to argue. Peter slowly leaned upside down till he was face to face with his boyfriend.  
"I'm claiming my prize" Peter said as both boys were just millimeters apart. It felt so fast and so soft the moment Peter felt Jason's lips on his. He never wanted to forget this moment. Never. He felt Jason's hands reach his hair and his neck. His cheeks flared red but it didn't matter. He was with his best friend, his partner, his  
"Boyfriend" Peter spoke those words in Jason's mouth. Jason stepped back.  
"Boyfriend?". Peter realized that the words slipped out. His head began to shake and he felt dizzy till Jason reached for another kiss. And that's how they will remember Halloween. Not only the day they ran around with "costumes" and spandex but the day that they finally said that word. Maybe they could do make this work. They were one step closer. Peter felt it. He was ready. But was Jason?


End file.
